To Fat To Go To Prom
by MissMoon07
Summary: Bra goes to the prom heavily pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

To Fat To Go To Prom

As she sat on a chair next to the changing rooms she couldn't't help but sulk, "Its not fair!" bra moaned "I've been planning my prom dress for months, I had it all planned out, it was a one of a kind and I cant even fit in to it!" "You could still go just get a different dress" pan said from inside the changing room "No way, I cant be seen by those people like _this_ its too embarrassing" "Bra, why do you even care what those people think, most of them are too stupid to even get into college and besides you're never guna see them again" pan said still inside the changing room "That's not the point pan, those people would love to see me like this and I would rather not give them the satisfaction. I mean I was _the _most popular, prettiest, smartest, richest girl in the whole school. And now look at me…" bra sounded so empty while saying her last sentence

"CRAP!" pan shouted seconds after a ripping noise was made "Pan…?" bra said in in a knowing tone of voice and stood up off the chair "I ripped another one"

"Oh your god, that's the fifth one, how do you keep doing that, you're not the one that's pregnant!" "I Know!…Damn I _hate _dresses, I don't see why you want me to go when you're not even going!" "Because I cant, if I could I would, but--"bra just suddenly stopped talking and gasped in horror "Bra, are you okay?" pan said "Pan let me in" bra said in a slight whisper "No. I'm in my underwear" "I Don't care let me in, Bee-bee Sykes is in the store"

"So, go hide in another stall" "There aren't any spare, Pan open the door or I swear I will--" bra was cut off by a familiar voice she had hoped not to hear "_Braa! Is that youu, like oh my god!_"this girls voice was UNBALEAVLEY squeaky "Oh…hi, bee-bee" bra said while facing in the opposite direction of her squeaky…er,..friend _"I haven't seen you in like for everr! You're little lap dog person,er…Pam"--_"It pan!" shouted pan _"whatever, any way she said you left school to live in Paris--and could you look at me while I'm talking, like helloo like how rude!" _bra reluctantly turned around. Bee-bee just stared at bras stomach with her mouth wide open_"OH MY GOD! You're-you're…oh my god!" _"Yes bee-bee I _am _pregnant" bra placed her hands on her huge stomach _"OH MY GOD, who's the father, oh is it ipful, jon,mak,pt--_ bra interrupted or they would be there for a while why she tried to guess "No. You don't know the father" _"Oh my god, you slut! I mean that in a good way" _pan stepped out of the stall in her normal clothes _"So are you going to prom bra, or do they not make dresses in your size?" _Bra knew now that bee-bee knew she was pregnant everyone in school would know with in a few hours so she had a choice. She could go to the prom, face those people and feel good about herself for facing her fears or she could try to hide.Whice she knew would do no good.

"Yes I am going to the prom,bee-bee.And I wont be going with an immature moron from school, I'll be escorted by a ...well, not immature moron...from school." _"How nice for you braa,who?"_ "You'll see. If you don't mind pan and I have some shopping to do" pan and bra walked off and out of the store. "Why did you tell her that you're going to the prom?" "You saw the look on her face when she asked me if I was going, I couldn't give her the satisfaction" "So who are you going to get to take you?" "The father of my baby" "Who's name is...?" "Not important right now. What _is_ important is where am I guna get a dress?" said bra "I know a store that sells designer maternity clothes" "Great!" bra said happily.

On the night of the prom at capsule corp pan and bra are getting ready "Almost ready girls?" bulma shouted up the stairs "Almost, miss bulma" pan shouted back. The doorbell is rang and bulma opens the door "Well,dont you look handsome?" said bulma to bras date "Thank you" said bras date. Bras date stepped inside and watched as bra made her entrance down the stairs "You look beautiful" said bras date "Thank you,...Goten"

I am aware that this kinda sucks but it is the first thing thay ive ever tried to write so dont be to mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Goten gazed at bra. She was wearing a maroon satin dress. Normally that sort of colour might look quite ridiculous on a pregnant woman, with the huge stomach and all. But on bra it was just…perfect and there was to other way to say it. "You ready to go?" Goten asked bra when she got to the bottom of the stairs. "As I'll ever be. When we get there if people stare, were leaving." "Honey. If people stare, its only because you look so pretty. Now Goten stand closer to bra so I can get a picture." Bulma took a camera out from behind her. "No way mom, I don't want any proof of me ever being like this." Bra put her arms over her stomach. "Bra you'll have a baby. So I think that will be proof." Goten said. Bra gave him an icy stare. "I'll shut up." Goten directed his eyes to the floor. "Sweetie, please?." "Fine!" bra stomped her foot.

"Pan get your ass down here!" Bra shouted. "In a minute!" pan shouted back. A few seconds later pan came down the stairs still applying bits of makeup. "Pan where's your date?" goten asked. "I'm meeting Evander at the prom." "Pan stand next to bra." Pan stood next to bra. "Everyone say 'prom'!" Bulma said with the camera in front of her face. "Prom" Pan, bra and goten said with very little enthusiasm.

Bulma looked at her watch. "You kids better get going." Goten,bra and pan walked out of the front door. "Have a good time!" Bulma said as they walked towards the limo.

While in the limo. "Hey pan who's Evander?" Bra asked. "Just someone from school who you don't know." "I Know _everyone_." Bra said rather proudly. "No you don't. You know the sluts,the idiots and everyone else is a blank to you." bra stared at her friend for a second then just shrugged. "How long will this thing last?" Goten asked pan. "Not sure." Pan replied. "I Hope its not to long. I was bored out of my scull at my own prom. And I had two dates. Man that was a fun night!." Goten smiled as he thought about his own prom. "Hello, mother to be of _your_ child sat right here!" Bra said in an annoyed voice. "What, **_he's _**the father?" Pan shouted. "Yeah.Pan I actually said to you like two days ago that I was going to the prom with the father of my baby." "But that's goten! I Just thought that the guy who got you pregnant wouldn't take you, so you _had_ to settle for goten. Although now that I think about it, it does make sense, you two did spend a lot of time together." Pan gasped "Does grandma know? Does any one know?" pan asked. "No." Goten said. "Your guna be is so much trouble! oh and vegeta's so going to kill you goten." "Pan just shut up!" bra said. A minute or so went by with silence. "What did you mean '_had _to settle for goten'? " Goten asked slightly offended by pans words.

They arrive at the prom. "Oh,man. I don't know if I can do this." bra said nervously. "You'll be,ok." pan said trying to reassure her friend. Goten looked at bra and smiled. "You'll be fine. Listen, You look beautiful. You _are _beautiful. You have nothing to worry about." Goten held his hand out for bra to hold. She took it and they walked through the doors in to the prom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writers note: Its kind of rushed and I don't think its very good, but it's the best I can do. **

Chapter 3

Bra and Goten walked into the prom and sat at a table close to the exit. "See, That wasn't so scary." Goten said to bra. "Guess not--Oh,no!" Bra tried to hide her face behind her hand as she saw some old 'friends' approach their table. "What is it, bra?" Goten asked looking around to see what had sort of scared his date. "_Oh,My god! Bra! _" Said the all too familiar voice of Bee-bee Sykes. "Hi,…Bee-bee. Nice to see you." Bra lied. "_This is my date, Ipful _" Bee-bee placed ipfuls hand on her hip. "_So,whos the guy? He's cute_" Bee-bee said looking goten up and down. Bra just rolled her eyes at what Bee-bee was doing "His name is goten." Bra said "Babe I'm standing right here." Ipful said while his date was still eye fucking goten. "_Ipful go get me something to drink_." Bee-bee took ipfuls hand off her hip. "But babe-" Bee-bee interrupted "_Now!_" Ipful walked off towards the table with drinks. "Bee-bee the only reason you're here with ipful is to make me jealous, which isn't working. Really isn't." Bra added really isn't when she saw ipful stood in a corner making out with two girls at the same time. "Why would you be jealous?" Goten asked. "_Bra and ipful used to go out_." Bee-bee sat down on a chair opposite from goten.Still eye fucking him.Goten who was uncomfortable with what she was doing "So,…Bee-bee are you a friend of bra's?" "_No, not really_." Bee-bee stopped eyeing goten and looked him in the face. "_So are_-" Bee-bee started but bra interrupted "Goten wana dance?" "Sure." They both got up and walked over to the dance floor. Bee-bee gave bra the finger from behind then she saw ipful making out with other girls and ran over to slap them and to knee ipful.

There was a rock song playing and there was a few guys jumping around like the were having a fit, probably trying to annoy Goths. They kept knocking into people and no matter how many times someone slapped them they kept on doing it. So to protect them from a pregnant saiyan, bra and goten stuck to the side of the dance floor.

"Hey, I just realised something, where's pan?" Bra asked "Duno.Probably with that Evander guy. I knew I was guna have to kick someone's ass tonight." "Why do you have to kick someone's ass?" Bra asked "I cant really explain why I have to, it's like Vegeta being protective of you. He just wants to kill the guy who touches you." "Which is why he can never know you're my baby's father,…because he would murder you." "Bra, I--" Goten was interrupted "_Goten wana dance_?" Goten looked at bra 'Bra make her go away!' goten said to bra telepathically 'Just dance with her once she should get bored and go to someone else' 'NO!' 'Just do it' "Actually, Bee-bee I'm feeling a bit weird, so I'll _let_ you dance with him" Bra walked back to her table leaving goten with bee-bee and unfortunately for him a slow song came on. Bee-bee pulled goten close to her and began to sway. "_I Love this song!_" Bee-bee almost shouted "Its ok" Bee-bee could tell that goten wasn't interested in her, since he was staring at the floor right now instead of her. She wanted to sleep with goten and it didn't bother her that she only met him few seconds ago. "_So goten you're bra's baby's father_?" "Yeah, I am" "_How can you be sure though? I Mean you must know bra has quite a reputation, she's slept with at least half the guys here and she's what 8 months pregnant? Seems it was about 8 months ago that she was dating ipful_." "Listen Bee-bee, I know what you're doing, you think saying a load of stuff about bra is going to somehow get me to sleep with you. Well its not going to work." "_Hey I'm just telling you what I know. You can ask anyone, bra is a whore,ok? That baby probably isn't yours and it's probably infested with syphilis_." Goten pushed Bee-bee away from him. "You're pathetic" Goten spat at Bee-bee. "Hey leave her alone, she was just telling you the truth." Goten would have swore or threatened someone who agreed with her, but the person who told him to leave her alone was an old teacher.

Goten stood there trying to think. Was bra really such a slut? Was the baby his or not?

And it didn't help that more people began to tell him more about the 'real' bra.

He finally walked off the dance floor and headed for the exit and walked straight past their table where bra was sat at. "Goten!" Bra shouted and followed him out into the hallway.

"Goten! Wait! Its not like I can run after you!" Goten continued to walk away from her. "Goten what the hell?" She shouted when he started to run and disappeared around a corner. "Oh…" Bra put her hands on her stomach "..I have to pee." She walked to the end of the hall to the girls bathroom.

Goten finally stopped running when he knew he was too for away for bra to catch up to him. He leaned against some lockers with his arms folded. 'Could she really be like that?' Goten thought. Goten heard a small bang followed by some giggling. 'What was that?' Goten walked towards the room where the noise was coming from and peered through the glass panel of the door. What he saw truly shocked him: it was pan pined down on a desk making out with her date, Evander:Who was a girl!

"What the fuck!" Goten yelled, causing the girls to stop and look over, Goten could tell pan was as shocked as he was by the expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Writers Note: On my last chapter when it said pan was as shocked as Goten that she was kissing a girl, I actually meant to put she was shocked at him _seeing_ her kissing a girl. Sorry for the confusion I may have caused some people.**

Chapter 4 

"Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled. She pushed Evander off her and jumped to her feet. "What the fuck!" Goten yelled once again and just stood there with his mouth wide open "Why…Why,…wha…what the hell is going on?" Goten managed to say and swung the door open and ran into the room. "Depends,…how much did you see?" Pan asked. "_YOU_ were making out with a _GIRL_!" Goten was very protective of pan, just like every other male in her family and whenever he or Gohan or Hercule found she had been doing…certain things with a, _guy _they would just kick his ass, but the fact that this time it was a girl meant there would be no ass kicking and the fact that his niece was kissing a girl just confused him since he never thought of pan as anything other then a heterosexual . "Oh, That's all you saw?" Pan asked. "Yes! _why? _what else happ--Never mind I don't wanna know! Why were you making out with a girl?" Goten asked. "Because she's my girlfriend" Pan held Evanders hand which seemed to freak Goten out more then them kissing. "Oh, man! My niece is a lesbian!" Goten said putting his hands on his head. "Hey! I'm not a lesbian!" Pan said. "You-You were making out with a girl! And probably doing…_Other stuff! _" Goten shuddered at the thought of pan doing…_other stuff_. Sure he thought of himself as a fairly open minded person and thought Girl on Girl was hot, but it was _pan!_

"Uncle Goten I'm Bisexual." "Oh" Goten said with slight relief and took his hands off his head "At least your not a complete rug muncher" Goten said, causing pan to turn bright red out of embarrassment and anger.

"Er,…Pan I'm guna go to the bathroom I'll meet you outside of the gym" Evander kissed pan on the cheek and walked out of the room looking at Goten as if to say 'You crazy bastard.'

Pan stood there tapping her foot with her arms folded staring directly at Goten. "Pan I am uncomfortable with this situation so I'm going to leave--" Pan interrupted to yell at him "Goten, what the hell is wrong with you! You totally embarrassed me in front of my first serious girlfriend!" "How do you expect me to react? You were going at it on a table." Goten said in is defence. " 'Going at it'? We were kissing!" "Not _just_ kissing there was some definite,…groping and…rubbing of…certain parts." Goten scratched the back of his head and let his eyes wander around the room indicating how uncomfortable he was.

"There was not!" Pan shouted.

Mean while in the bathroom. Evander had just entered the bathroom and walked in to the end cubicle when she heard "Ah!" "Hello?" Evander said turning around and peered her head out of the open door way to see if anyone was there "Ah!" she heard again "Hello?" Evander walked out of the cubicle and slowly walked up the row of cubicles "Hello?" Evander said again. She got to near the middle cubicle and heard sobbing. "Are you okay In there?" The sobbing continued "Do you want me to go get some--" Evander took a step towards the cubicle where the sobbing was coming from and slipped on some liquid on the floor. "Crap! Oh,my dress!" Evander looked to her side to see what she had slipped on "Ewww! Is that Toilet water! Gross!" Evander stood up and took away from the gross stuff on the floor. "Ahhh!" came from inside the cubicle. "Okay, Whoever you are I'm coming in." Evander pushed the door open and saw a girl sat on the floor sobbing clutching at her rather large stomach-it was bra, she was in labour.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh, my god!" Evander said sounding terrified at what she was seeing "Are you by any chance _just_ really fat and are crying _because_ you're really fat?" Evander asked hopefully. "NO!" Bra answered as she got a contraction. "Oh, my god! Ok,…I'm guna go get someone" Evander turned towards the door and went to run to it. "NO! Just help me get up" Bra said. "But you're in labour. You need help." "And you can help me by helping me get up. Now would--" Bra let out a horrible scream as she got another contraction. "I'm going to get help." Evander ran to the door and pulled it open. "NO!NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! Please!"

Evander couldn't leave bra on her own. She was in pain, she was scared and she needed her help. "Ok, I'll help you up" Evander walked over to the cubicle bra was in and stepped over the gross stuff which was in front of the cubicle. "I Take it that your waters have broken." Evander said looking at the stuff on the floor behind her "So how am I supposed to get you up?" Evander asked. Bra couldn't answer because she was biting her lip to keep herself from screaming. 30 seconds or so passed then Bra took a deep breath as the contraction stopped "Just grab my shoulders and pull me up. It shouldn't be too difficult for a superhuman." Bra said looking Evander straight in her eyes. "How do you know that?" Evander asked bra. "How do you think? Now just pull me up, this thing is coming soon." Evander put her hands on bra's shoulders and pulled. Evander was superhuman but getting bra to her feet was difficult, but she managed it.

"Thanks" Bra leaned against the cubicle wall and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand. "Are you ok?" Evander asked "No" Bra replied "Could you step out of the cubicle so I could get out?" Bra said sounding breathless. Evander stepped back out of the cubicle with her eyes on bra and almost slipped on bra's waters "Whoa!" Evander jumped back off the gross stuff and helled her hand out for bra to take. "Thanks" Bra stepped over the gross stuff. "What are you guna go?" Evander asked bra. "I Need to get home." Bra walked to the door then suddenly stopped and grabbed her stomach with her hands "What the!--A-A-A-H-H-H-H!" Evander jumped to catch bra as she fell back "OH ,YOUR GOD! IM GOING TO DIE!" Bra screamed as Evander leaned her against the wall on the right of the door. "Listen, I HAVE to get you some help, Ok?" Evander said. "NO! A HUMAN CANT DELIVER THIS KID!" Bra screamed. "Why not?" Evander asked with a puzzled and scared expression on her face. "IM NOT HUMAN,NEITHER IS THIS KID AND WHEN SAIYAN BABIES ARE FIRST BORN THEY GLOW AND THERE ARE BALLS OF ENERGY FLYING AROUND! THAT'S WHY A HUMAN CANT DELIVER THIS BABY!" Bra took a breath as the pain became more bearable "LISTEN-I-NEED-YOU-TO-FIND-SOMEONE-CALLED-PAN SON, TELL-HER-BRA-NEEDS-HER" Bra said trying to breath through the pain. "Pan?" Evander said. Bra gasped loudly in pain "You're baby is coming now. I'll have to deliver it." "NO-OFFENSE-BUT-I-NEED-SOMEONE-I-TRUST."

"Ok" Evander closed her eyes. "WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING!" Bra asked while panting. "Sensing her energy. Ah, found her. I'll be back soon." Evander flung the door open and ran as fast as she could to the room where she had last saw pan.

When Evander got there pan was still going on at Goten for embarrassing her. "Goten you al--Oh hey, Evander!" Pan said happily to her girlfriend. "Pan your friend bra is in labour and she needs your help." "What? Bra's in labour!" Pan said shocked. "Yes, we have to go to her now." Pan ran out of the room with evander and got half way down the hall before she realised Goten wasn't with them. "Goten, come on!" Pan shouted. "Pan we have to get back to her, the baby's coming any second." Evander said. "Goten is the father." Pan said to evander. Goten walked out of the classroom and approached the girls "I'm not sure if I am the father." "What do you mean?" Pan questioned. "I've learned that bra is kind of a whore." "Let me guess, bee-bee told you this?" Pan asked. "Not just her. _A lot _of people." "We don't have time for this, bra needs help." Evander ran down the hallway followed by pan who was dragging Goten with them.

Evander burst through the door followed by pan dragging Goten. "Oh ,my god! Bra!" Pan said as she knelt at bra's side. "Oh, pan did I mention that _you _have to deliver the baby?" Evander said. "WHAT?" Pan shouted. "Pan you're the only one that she trusts." Evander said. "I THINK THIS IS IT!" Bra screamed. Pan lifted bra's dress up a bit "I see the head!" Pan felt she had to shout. "Bra how the hell are you giving birth now? I just saw you no more then half an hour ago" Goten said. "I DON'T KNOW! DAMN THIS HURTS!" Bra screamed "GOTEN IF I DIE I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY PERSON THAT I HAVE EVER SLEPT WITH! WHATEVER ANYONE ELSE TOLD YOU WAS JUST A RUMOUR!" "Bra you need to push!" Pan said. Bra let out a scream louder then any other that she had screamed that night.

"Oh, my god!" Evander shouted as pan lifted up the baby that was glowing a gold colour, including its small patch of hair and it was covered in really gross stuff which made Evander run in to a cubicle to throw up. "What is it?" Goten asked eagerly. "It's a boy!" pan said smiling and holing her baby cousin close to her. "You did it bra!" Goten said to the mother of his child, but she was unconscious "Bra? Bra?" Goten said while he was shaking her shoulder. "Goten, she just gave birth. Let her rest." Pan said as she stood up holding the baby "Give me your jacket, the baby will freezing." Goten handed his jacket to pan and she wrapped the baby up In it. "We'd better take bra home and tell her parents." Goten went to kneel beside bra so he could scoop her up, but pan stepped in front of him. "Er, Goten don't you want to hold your son?" "No. I want bra to be the first of his parents to hold him." Pan smiled and stepped aside so her uncle could pick her best friend up. "Hey, Evan, honey, are you ok?" Pan asked her girlfriend. "Yeah, I'm fine." Evander said from inside the cubicle.

After Evander had stopped throwing up. The group left the prom, with Pan carrying her cousin, Evander with her arm around pan being amazed at how much cuter the baby was now he wasn't covered in gross stuff and with Goten carrying bra.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about my last chapter. I didn't really put in much effort while writing it, I have no excuse for this, except for the fact that I'm lazy.**

**I would say this chapter is slightly better then the last one, but you can decide for yourself.**

**And to clear up some things about my last chapter, Bra told Goten that the stuff about her being a whore were just rumours because she thought she was going to die and she didn't want to die knowing Goten thought she was a whore. And about the baby not having a tail and glowing a gold colour, read and find out. **

15 years have passed since the night Bra gave birth to her son at the prom. And in that time several things have happened.

Pan and Evander's relationship didn't survive after they left school, since Evander was attending a college that was 2000 miles away from Pan, and Pan was going to work for her Grandpa Hercule as a trainer, and they found that a long distance relationship was too difficult, so they ended their relationship. For Pan the break up was a bit more difficult then it was for Evander, to Pan Evander was one in a million, She was everything Pan could ever want in a girlfriend, Evander was beautiful, smart, nice, and was really strong for a human girl, Fighting was the main thing that they had in common. Pan and Evander thought it would be better if they didn't remain friends, and haven't spoke in years. Shortly after Pan and Evander broke up, Pan started dating Trunks, and after just two weeks Trunks proposed to her, which came as a total shock to her and she didn't hide it very well, trunks had got down on one knee when they were having dinner at a restaurant and when he proposed, Pan (out of shock) jumped up from her seat, accidentally kneeing Trunks in the face and giving him quite a bad nose bleed, Pan said yes after his nose stopped gushing blood, Goten still laughs about it to this day.

They got married fast and now have three kids, 14 year old Paige,10 year old T.J (Trunks Junior) and 1 year old Chi-Chi, Pan's grandmother died on the eve of Chi-Chi's birth, and Pan felt that she should name her daughter after her Grandma. Their children take after Trunk's side of the family for their looks.

Bra and Goten kind of got together on the night Goten brought her home from the prom. Goten was absolutely terrified at telling Vegeta it was him who got his precious daughter pregnant at such a young age and had not offered to marry her, though he really wanted to, it was just that when Bra got pregnant their relationship was just sex, no one knew they were seeing each other, and even though he cared for her, maybe even loved her, he wasn't sure if Bra felt the same way, plus when Bra found out she was pregnant, her exact words were to Goten were "YOU SONOFABITCH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I _HATE _YOU! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! SO JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

The first time Bra had spoke to Goten in months was to tell him he was taking her to the prom, he was curious as to why Bra wanted the guy who he thought she hated to take her to the prom, because he just assumed Bra had an abortion and didn't want to see him anymore, but when she called and told him he was taking her to the prom, because she was heavily pregnant with his child and she couldn't get another guy to take her, he felt happy that she hadn't had an abortion and happy that she wanted him to take her, even if she made it sound like he was a last resort.

Anyway, when Goten brought Bra home, and told Bulma and Vegeta he was her baby's father, Vegeta just shrugged and said "Do you seriously think I didn't know that? You moron, if you're going to sneak into my daughters room you might want to try keeping your voice and power level down!" After Vegeta put his unconscious daughter in her bed, and while Bulma was in her lab checking the baby to make sure he was ok, Vegeta gave Goten two choices, either, stand by Bra and her son, or just leave her alone.

Goten ,of course, chose to stand by his new family. Bra acted like they were only together because of their child, but it was obvious she really loved him. Bra, Goten and their son, who they named Vegeto (Bra wanted to name her son Vegeta and Goten wanted no name him Goku. So they decided upon Vegeto as a compromise) lived at Capsule Corp for the first year and a half of Vegeto's life, then they moved in to their own little house just out side of West City. Bra was a little curious as to why her son didn't have a tail, Goten suggested that it may have just fallen off, Vegeta smacked him across his head, and explained that since Vegeto is of a mixed race there was a 50/50 chance that he would or wouldn't be born with a tail.

When their son was almost one , Goten asked Bra to marry him, he really should have asked her earlier in their relationship, but with Goten working a lot so he could afford to get his family a place of their own, and Bra getting use to the responsibility of being a full time mother to a super human baby, he just couldn't find the right time to ask her. Bra and Goten had a big wedding, it was the perfect day, except for Master Roshi getting drunk and throwing up on the wedding cake, and Pan going in to labour with Paige. She ended up having her baby at the church since it was to late to be taken anywhere else. A guest at the wedding, who was a doctor, insisted on helping deliver Paige and saw the baby's tail and glowing a gold colour for a few moments. Bulma couldn't think of a lie to cover it up, so she had to explain, to the very freaked out women, that the tail and glowing…was genetic, and was perfectly healthily. Which was true, Saiyan offspring were usually born with some sort of coloured glow and usually had a tail.

Though, even Vegeta thought it strange that both Vegeto and Paige were born glowing a goldish colour, because he had never known new born Saiyan's to glow gold.

But what can you expect from children who were descendants of both Goku and Vegeta.

**There it is the last chapter. Hope you liked it. **

**I'm thinking about writing a sequel, which would probably be mainly about the children of Bra and Goten, and Pan and Trunks, if you think I should please tell me.**

**And I want to say sorry about the extremely crap 5th chapter. **

**Also, Thanks for reading. **


End file.
